


Adoration, Luck, and Fire

by The_Nerd_God



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leo Valdez, Best noy, Especially Nico, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Leo Valdez, I will add tags as we go, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette deserves better, Multi, Nico Di Angelo Memes, a true support system, leo demolishes lila, leo taught him well, she gets better, the demigods love Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_God/pseuds/The_Nerd_God
Summary: After the Prophecy of the Seven, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Bianca (she’s alive the entire time), Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Will all decide it would be best to take a break. Traveling overseas seemed like the best way to get away from the monsters, however when going to Paris it seemed like they traded one problem for another. Transferring to the lycee, Leo meets a girl there when both he and Calypso transfer into Marinette’s class. She seemed lonely all the way in the back...
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Calypso/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Leo Valdez/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Percy Jackson/Bianca Di Angelo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

“Today, everyone, we have two new students!” Marinette looked up from her sketch book, taking in the appearance of these two new students. 

A Hispanic boy was the first person she noticed, his hair unruly and just looked...really soft? Why are you thinking about that in a time like that? He had overalls, a button up shirt, and she could see a bit of grease staining it. ‘He must make things.’ She thought to herself

What captivated the girl the most was how expressive his eyes were. They were filled with mischief as he scanned the class, a smirk playing on his lips. 

For some reason, Marinette was just pulled in by this guy. 

She turned her gaze towards the girl then, and was just as captivated as Marinette was towards the boy.

If she could describe this girl, the one word that came to mind was ethereal, because she looks like a goddess! Her red hair flowing over her shoulders delicately braided, she even had flowers braided into it, blue silvery eyes to match, although a bit shy compared to her male counterpart. In all, this girl is gorgeous.

If Marinette wasn’t into guys, she was sure that she would fall in love at first sight. 

Quickly shaking herself out of her thoughts, she listened to the introduction being told. 

“Hello ladies and gents, the names Leo Valdez.” The boy spoke first, she could tell he had an accent as well. American perhaps? But he did have a good hold on the French language, that was cool! 

“And I’m Calypso.” The girl spoke next, her accent coming off thick. Marinette recognized it as greek, her nonna took her to Greece a couple of times. So she noticed it almost right away.

“Leo, you will be sitting up next to Marinette.” Miss Bustier says after the two were done with their introduction. “Calypso, you will be sitting with Adrien and Lila.” Since there wasn’t any other seats open, Calypso had to make room with other two people.

Miss Bustier gestures to the front to Calypso, the two sitting their giving their most polite smile but in this case, Lila faking a kind smile.

Marinette rose her hand in the air, so that it would be easy to spot her in the crowd. 

Leo looked up to see a girl with bluebell eyes, her hair laid down against her shoulders as opposed from her usual pigtails (not that he knew that), she overall looked cute! And she seemed friendly enough.

He made his way up to the girl, pulling on a grin. “Hey there!” He says in greeting, sliding into the seat next to hers. 

Marinette turned to face the male, giving him a bright smile to match his grinning face. “Bonjour! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I am the class president, if you have any problem do not hesitate to ask!” She brought her hand out for him to shake. 

With as much energy as the girl before him, Leo took the hand and shook it. “I must be very lucky for a beautiful girl such as yourself to offer me help.” True to his nature, he started flirting up a storm with her.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the attention from her new deskmate. It wasn’t unpleasant though, it did remind her of her partner after all, and if he was anything like Chat...then she was sure they would get along! “Don’t get ahead of yourself.” She counters in a teasing tone. 

He in return, made an offender tone. Although she could tell it was joking. “Now I must flirt even more!” He says, matching her teasing tone. 

He was greeted to another laugh, finding that he quite likes the sound of it. 

“So, where are you from?” Marinette asks the moment her laughter started to cease, class wasnt about to start for another hour. Miss Bustier decided it would be best to have a study hour to get the newer students caught up. “I noticed you have an accent.” She adds on quickly, realizing she may come off as rude. 

“Well I was born in America!” Leo didn’t seem to mind at all, if she was coming off as rude. Taking her words in stride, almost immediately, she relaxed any tension from herself. 

“That’s so cool!” She says, her mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. The only other foreign student the school got as a transfer was miss Lila Rossi herself. 

Speaking of Lila, Marinette glanced over towards the front watching as the new girl was subjected to her lies. 

But what happened next…really shocked her.

“Excuse me.” Calypso says politely, in a way that didn’t reveal her annoyance, turning towards Lila. “But please refrain from making lies about Piper’s father.” She says getting up from her seat. Even when she is annoyed, she made the altercation as graceful as possible. 

Marinette’s eyes widened watching the exchange between the two girls. Could it be? 

From where she sat, she could see how Lila tensed up before tears started gathering up in her eyes. 

“I would never lie! Why would you say that?” Lila places her hands over her face, crocodile tears rolling down her face.

As expected, the class went to sympathize with the crying girl. “Hey! Just because you don’t believe her doesn’t mean it couldn’t have happened!” Alya scolds the new girl, rubbing her new best friend’s back. Of course, because Alya and Lila were so close to one another.

Alya didn’t even make time for Marinette anymore.

With a sigh, Marinette got up from her seat. Only to be stopped by the Hispanic boy next to her.

“It’ll be okay.” Leo turns his head offering the president a reassuring smile.

“She can take care of herself.”

“I’ve never seen you around Mr. McLean nor has Piper ever mentioned you. She is in this school, so should I get her?” Calypso levels the liar with a fearsome look in her eyes, she took the other by the shoulder crouching down close enough for their noses to touch. “If I hear you spouting lies about Piper or her father then I will raze hell for you.”

Lila sputters in that moment, her eyes widening. No one, not even Marinette has made it that far as to threaten her.

She frowns. ‘Oh...Calypso you found an enemy.’

“I’m...sorry.” Lila says instead. “I just really wanted to fit in with you! I’m so sorry if I offended you!” She says as easy as can be.

But she could see the doubt in those silvery blue eyes.

Marinette never felt so relieved to know that other people doubt Lila.

“So, where were we?” Leo caught her attention, watching the noirette sit back down in her seat.

“You were telling me about America!”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Leo has slowly adjusted to his schedule. Obviously everyone else that transferred to Lycee Françoise Dupont, he heard from Percy that their teacher reminds him a lot of his old Yancy teacher. Ms. Mendeleiev did seem really strict...

One thing that Leo found very nice and comforting in this new school/new city was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Not many people would go out of their way to make sure he and his friends were as comfortable in Dupont as possible. She not only made Calypso feel comfortable enough to befriend people who weren’t Percy, him, or Artemis. She stood up for the both of them whenever Lila decided to make lies about him.

Oh boy, don’t get him started on the time where Lila tried to claim she was his girlfriend.

Frank, Hazel, Nico and Calypso had a field day with her. 

But as for speaking of Marinette. All of the demigods, to his knowledge, found her as a sunshine in their dark lives.

Even Nico, NICO, has admitted that and he quotes. ‘We’ve only had Marinette for a day and a half, but if something happened to her I would kill everyone in this school and then myself.’

He knew how to meme! Marinette made him meme! 

Oh, and both Leo and Calypso made sure to let Piper know that there was a liar making up rumors over her and her father. 

To say he was pîssed was an understatement, but whenever he or any of his friends were brought up by her, he would get annoyed. 

Not many people annoyed Leo like Narcissus did that one time. 

However, Lila came to a close second. 

Did Lila have any sort of common sense?? 

He hoped that Piper wouldn’t get even more lies spread about her, but if Marinette was to go by...Lila didn’t ever stop her lies. 

Something snapped him out of his thoughts, a scream rang out down the corridor and his eyes widened. ‘Wait what’s going on?!’ He thought to himself.

Then, he heard it.

“AKUMA!”

“What the Hades is an Akuma?” Leo heard in the distance, knowing full well that Percy was cursing his luck. Hell, he himself was cursing his luck.

Did they trade monsters just to end up with MORE monsters? 

The demigods have such bad luck gods dammit. Leo turned his head as a person with Grey-red skin started making their way down the hallway. Oh shit was that....

Bianca?! Fûck fuck fUCK. The son of Hephaestus stepped backwards, knowing full well that people could die. “You had to date the person that can kill you Percy, hasn’t you?!” He started towards the raging daughter of Hades. “Bianca?” He called out hesitantly. 

The person, Bianca, he tried reminding himself turned her head towards him. “My name is Firecracker, Leo go somewhere safe. I don’t want to hurt you.” Her distorted voice greeting him, like she was there but...there were hundreds of voices mixed in. It sounded like you could hear it was her voice but exactly not at the same time. 

In this moment, Leo took the time to scan the older demigoddess in front of him. Her skin has an odd shade of both red and grey, like someone mixed some storm clouds with lava. Her outfit consisted of a black ballerina garb, purple stripes rolling down the bodice connecting into spirals that the tutu carried. 

The oddest thing was that she was wearing a leather jacket to accompany the ballerina outfit. Completing the look happened to be the red tights with ballerina flats to finish the entire thing off. 

‘Well, Bianca has always had a grace to her.’ He thought to himself, jumping out of her way. “So uh!” Leo managed to stop the girl gently taking her by the hand. “Before you go and smite whoever you want to smite, can I ask what happened?”

Because it was a very Leo thing to do, help his friends talk their problems out before he lets them go. 

Firecracker pauses for a moment, pursing her lips together she opened her mouth. “Some girl tried to harm both Nico and I, she tripped him countless of times and oftened blamed it on clumsiness, and for me? She tried to make it seem like I was stealing things from her. I’m pretty sure she’s thrown homophobic slurs too.” She explains to him, her face giving off anger and there was a frown itching its way onto her face. 

Well, Leo is lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck up this person along side her. However, these were mortals and if Bianca used her powers... 

Hera please give him mercy for whoever crossed Firecracker’s path. 

“Have you-“ he started, but the shake of her head cut him off right then. Oh thank gods, she hasn’t used her powers. 

“Okay, so here’s what we are going to do. You are not going to hurt whoever caused this, and we’re going straight to fix you.” Leo moves to turn around his hand still gripping onto hers, getting ready to drag her to wherever. 

Fate seemed to have other plans, by the way she ripped her arm out of his grip. “No, I’m going to settle this.” Firecrackers growled turning around and running in the opposite direction. 

Leo stares at where Firecracker once was, a bit dumbfound expression passing over his face before he yells after her. “Bianca!” He yelled getting ready to sprint after her. 

Well, he tried to sprint after her until he felt an arm wrap around his waist, hoisting him up in the air as the person zipped by. Leo nlinks his eyes when the next thing he knew, he was up in the air and screaming. 

“HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME-“ Leo was not ashamed that he let out a girly scream, no siree. Let this moment pass gods dammit or so help him- 

Once he felt his feet land against the safety of a roof, the son of Hephaestus places his hand against a nearby platform putting his hand over his racing heart. Yea, no this was worse than Jason picking him up and launching into the air.

“Uh, are you okay?” A voice caught him out of his panic, lifting his head up to meet the person who scared the living shît out of him. 

What, or who, he was met with is a girl (who suspiciously has the same appearance as his deskmate), wearing a skin tight suit, black spots littering across her red spandex. Her hair was tied up in two pigtails, held by ribbons, a mask covering her eyes that has the same exact pattern of her suit. The first thing that came to mind...

“Marinette?” Leo asks confused, staring at the girl furrowing his eyebrows together. “Well, it’s not everyday when a beautiful girl swoops into saving me. The spandex is a good look on you.” He decided it would be best.

The way she sputtered only made him find it cute, watching the way her face went from surprise to shock, and then rounding it out into confusion. “Bu- how- how did you-“ 

“...It’s a mask?” Came out his own confused voice, staring at the girl in front of him. “You mean no one has noticed?!” 

Maybe it was because of the mist? 

Marinette, or whatever she called herself in this form, stared at the boy. “I- okay I will talk to you later about this, I have a job to do.” She got ready to throw her yo-yo, her thoughts started to jumble up with the possibility of Leo knowing. Holy crap, someone found out her ability, how is she able to tell the Master? What’s going to happen? Would she have to give up her miraculous?! 

“Wait! What do you call yourself in this?” Leo stopped her before she could leave.

Marinette turns her head towards Leo, a nervous smile spreading across her face. 

“Ladybug, welcome to what we call the norm, Akumas. Bug out!”

And like that, she was gone.


End file.
